wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur - TV Series 1 (DVD)
Dorothy the Dinosaur - TV Series 1 is a Dorothy DVD released in 2010. It features all 26 episodes from the first Dorothy TV Series. Running Time = 3:02:49 Episodes #Captain Feathersword and the Dinosaur Book #Wags Brings Hula Hoops #Irish Dancing #Henry Brings Seaweed for Dorothy's Garden #A Gift for Captain Feathersword #Wags and the Mirror #Fairies in the Rain #A Border of Shells #Captain Feathersword Cooks #Wags Does His Own Dance #The Fairies Swing and Dance #Henry and Dorothy Dance a Jig #Captain Feathersword and the Beautiful Dancing Dinosaur #Wags and Dorothy Have a Picnic #Dancing Like Butterflies #Henry and the Music #Captain Feathersword Brings Some Vegetables #Making Potpourri and Skipping #Plants Need Sun #Henry and the Pearl Shell #Captain Feathersword and the Bear #Dreaming #Fairies Dance the Waltz #Henry Sings a Song From Greece #Captain Feathersword Sings a Hebrew Song #Wags Sings "Poesje Mauw" Trivia *Susan Edward is listed as Sue Edwards. Goofs *Murray Cook was credited for Nya Nya Nya, I Look In The Mirror and The Dreaming Song. *Jeff Fatt was credited for Nya Nya Nya, I Look In The Mirror, I Love It When It Rains and The Dreaming Song. *Anthony Field was credited for Nya Nya Nya, I Look In The Mirror and I Love It When It Rains. *Greg Page was credited for Nya Nya Nya, I Love It When It Rains and The Dreaming Song. *Dominic Lindsay was credited for My Name is Dorothy (Come Dance With Me) and at the end of his last name a coma was added and he was also credited for Seashell Barcarolle and Teddy Bear Lullaby. *Nya Nya Nya was not credited as a traditional arrangement. Promo Pictures DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeriesPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture #2 DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeriesPromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy in bed #1 DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in bed #2 TheFairiesSwingandDance-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "The Fairies Swing and Dance" HenryandtheMusic-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "Henry and the Music" MakingPotpourriandSkipping-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "Making Potpurri and Skipping" FairiesintheRain-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "Fairies in the Rain" FairiesintheRain-PromoPicture2.jpg|Episode: "Fairies in the Rain" WagsBringsHulaHoops-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "Wags Brings Hula Hoops" BrownDogintheRing-PromoPicture.jpg|"Brown Dog in the Ring" ABorderofShells-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "A Border of Shells" HenryBringsSeaweedforDorothy'sGarden-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "Henry Brings Seaweed for Dorothy's Garden" CaptainFeatherswordandtheBear-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "Captain Feathersword and the Bear" AGiftforCaptainFeathersword-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "A Gift for Captain Feathersword" WagsandDorothyHavePicnic-PromoPicture.jpg|Episode: "Wags and Dorothy Have a Picnic" dorothy_the_dinosaur_1.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and The Fairy Friends in a promo picture dorothy_the_dinosaur_2.jpg|Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas promo picture dorothy_the_dinosaur_3.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture dorothy_the_dinosaur_4.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in a promo picture dorothy_the_dinosaur_5.jpg|C'est Wags, C'est Bon promo picture dorothy5.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture ZX6201A_460.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture Slide2.jpg|Dorothy in a another promo picture r611767_4047077.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in a promo picture Gallery File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1DVDbackcoverandspine.png|Back cover and spine File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1DVDdisc.png|Disc IMG_2799.jpg|The booklet IMG_2800.jpg|The booklet's back cover IMG_2802.jpg|The song credits IMG_2803.jpg IMG_2804.jpg|Promo Pictures File:17E73F7C-0BD2-419E-B468-487C207A146A.jpeg|Warning Screen File:F14EFF4B-BB01-4659-91A6-5B5E24D1E430.jpeg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1Mainmenu.png|Main menu (Background Music: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!) File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1EpisodeSelectionmenu1.png|Episode Selection menu #1 (Background Music: Come On Let's Jump) File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1EpisodeSelectionmenu2.png|Episode Selection menu #2 (Background Music: Brown Dog in the Ring) File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1EpisodeSelectionmenu3.png|Episode Selection menu #3 (Background Music: Dance A Cachucha) File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1SongJukeboxmenu1.png|Song Jukebox menu #1 (Background Music: Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar) File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1SongJukeboxmenu2.png|Song Jukebox menu #2 (Background Music: Balla Balla Bambina) File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1SongJukeboxmenu3.png|Song Jukebox menu #3 (Background Music: I Am A Dancer) File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1SpecialFeaturesmenu.png|Special Features menu (Background Music: My Name is Dorothy (Come Dance With Me)) File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1Subtitlesmenu.png|Subtitles menu (Background Music: Swinging On A Swing) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:2010 Category:2010 DVDs Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Episode Videos Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Videos that The Wiggles are absent Category:Videos that have Goofs